


a skill and way

by asemic



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Servants, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: They reach a fleet, but William's work is never finished.
Relationships: William Gibson/OMC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	a skill and way

Whatever handsome looks the fleet’s captain once held had been beaten into submission. Time and weather grizzled his skin into leather and work twisted his left hand to a gnarled knot. William did not mind; he welcomed the change from the static he experienced for years. 

A language barrier existed, but the captain scrabbled together enough English to do more than physically adjust William. He said _tongue_ and _spread_ and made it understood even with it wrapped around a wool-thick accent.

_Tongue,_ steadily applied to the man’s squat prick. 

_Spread,_ knees wide and pushed up to his chest.

_Ache _; there’s one the captain may or may not understand. It didn’t matter much since William knew it well. The once constant grind reduced itself to an occasional flutter due to the raw seal meat they ate. The fleet’s doctor (part-time for a full-time carpenter) had them shaved then burned their diseased clothing. In an instant, their pasts disappeared a shower of flames, but they rose with their names and bodies intact.__

__

__

_Ache_ , dulled in the knees and hips, but pleasantly lingered in his arse when he stretched around his cock. William took him in. _Passage_ , more than one meaning. 

After they finished the captain threw sentences at him and then a clean rag. _Wife_. William drew the rag across the man’s prick before wiping himself clean. Automatically and without encouragement, he moved to gather the laundry. He accepted the bargain: his body in exchange for their voyage. Too many years of his life disappeared in the crushing palms of other men. At least now he’d be sure to get something from it. 


End file.
